Marinette Fue Akumatizada
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Llegado el momento, Marinette, es decir, Ladybug, debía explicar qué sucedió con el brazalete. [Luego de “El Brazalete De Marinette”]


**Marinette Fue… Akumatizada.**

No le había preguntado a Chat Noir el día de ayer el porqué de romper el brazalete porque luego de hacerlo puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara y se fue rápidamente a su casa sin dejarle posibilidad de reaccionar a Ladybug quien hizo la patrulla de la noche sola ya que cierto gatito no apareció.

El problema vino al día siguiente, cuando el chico que le había dado el brazalete se acercó a ella.

Por miedo a lo que pudiera creer al ver que no tenía el brazalete; salió corriendo dejando al chico algo entristecido mientras cierto rubio que observó aquello sonreía satisfecho.

Había pasado toda la noche terminando de asumir que su Lady era su primer amiga del colegio. Además de una muy cercana que siempre tartamudeaba frente a él.

Pudo notar también que, al recordar todos sus encuentros de Marinette y Chat Noir, ella siempre sobreactuaba su supuesta admiración por él. Y casi lo enojó de no ser porque él se había enamorado de ella, sin saber que era ella.

Al salir al patio, pudo ver a lo lejos cómo Marinette se transformaba en Ladybug y luego se dirigía hacia dentro. Temeroso de que haya un akuma (que desde hace cuatro días no aparecían luego de que se revelara su identidad), la siguió con sigilo y pudo escuchar desde el inicio la conversación con cierto chico que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Quería robarle a su princesa.

_¿Tú eres Gregory, no? Quería disculparme por lo que le pasó a esta chica, ¿Marinette?_ fingió preguntar Ladybug y tras obtener un asentimiento de cabeza del tal Gregory, prosiguió hablando _Cuando rompí su brazalete se veía entristecida, le había gustado tanto. Pero debía hacerlo por su bien_ finalizó haciendo una mueca.

Adrien bufó. ¿Utilizaba su alter-ego sólo para excusarse por ese estúpido brazalete?.

Decidió acercarse un poco más.

_¿Le había pasado algo grave?_ preguntó Gregory preocupado sacando una sonrisa en la heroína que luego la cambió por una disimulada mueca al notar que se metió en un aprieto.

_Ayer le pasó que… esta chica, Marinette fue… akumatizada. Sí, eso. La pobre fue akumatizada y se encontraba muy mal. Cuando destruí el brazalete salió el akuma y utilicé mi poder pero raramente no se arregló_ fingió una mueca mientras Adrien quiso reír.

Si el chico creía eso, era un completo crédulo…

_¿Enserio? Yo pensé que quería evitarme y seguramente sólo estaba asustada por ser akumatizada por primera vez_ habló el chico con aire culpable.

_¿Cómo sabes que es su primera vez?_ preguntó la heroína con curiosidad mientras el rubio que estaba cerca de ambos tenía la misma pregunta en su mente.

_Bueno, ella me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y puede que la haya observado en varias ocasiones. Incluso sabiendo sus horarios_ respondió el castaño con algo de vergüenza.

El rubio frunció el ceño molesto ante eso. Para él, el tipo era el acosador más grande del universo.

No le sorprendería que los horarios de Marinette estén incluso impresos y en su habitación.

Mientras que a cierta heroína, aquello le pareció muy tierno. Y en parte le hizo recordar a sí misma con todas las fotos de Adrien en su cuarto.

Se propuso silenciosamente quitarlas en cuanto llegara a su casa, pues sí era algo inquietante si se ponía a pensarlo, además de que tenía el horario del rubio.

_Eso es muy tierno_ menciona la azabache con una sonrisa que hubiese encantado a Adrien de no ser porque se la dedicaba a otro.

El rubio decidió que era momento de intervenir y con confianza y coqueteo que acostumbra, se acercó a Ladybug y apoyó su codo en el hombro de la heroína.

_¿Están hablando del brazalete que Marinette tiró a la basura?_ pregunta fingiendo curiosidad mientras la azabache sentía ganas de matarlo.

¡La había descubierto! Por eso había roto aquel brazalete.

Sintió ganas de dejarlo colgado de cabeza en cualquier parte alta y luego soltarlo para comprobar si realmente los gatos caían de pie.

_No le hagas caso, aquí el minino solo quiere bromear porque está aburrido_ comenta la heroína haciendo un gesto para restar importancia.

Gregory sonrió y se alejó de ambos para seguir su camino pensando en la chica que tanto lo trae loco.

Marinette es en definitiva, la persona más dulce y tìmida que conoció en su vida. Aunque ella no lo conocía a él hasta ese día en que lo chocó.

Gregory, Greg para sus amigos, comenzó a preguntarse qué fue lo que había ocurrido para que ella fuera akumatizada. Seguramente había sido algún comentario de esos que suele decir Chloè con la plena intención de molestar a otros.

Por otro lado, Ladybug se encargó de llevar a Adrien y ella a un lugar donde no escucharía nadie.

_¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_ preguntó en cuanto supo que no había nadie cerca.

_Ese intento de brazalete era muy obvio_ habla Adrien mientras intenta pararse con falsa seguridad.

En este momento, temía que cierta heroína azabache lo colgara desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

_¿Fue por eso? ¿Enserio?_ preguntó la ojiazul con frustración _Tantos años guardando el secreto con excusas estúpidas que nadie creería, negando la clara similitud entre ambas. Y me dices que me descubriste por un brazalete que encontrarías en cualquier tienda donde claramente Greg lo había comprado_ habla Ladybug con frustración.

Pese a que todo lo dicho hizo sentir a Adrien algo tonto, solo se quedó con una palabra de todo ello.

_¿Greg? ¿Por qué tanta confianza?_ pregunta enfurruñado el rubio. Plagg, quien anteriormente estaba escondido, salió sólo para reírse de él.

_¿Celoso, rubio?_ preguntó el kwami haciendo que a Ladybug le den ganas de apachurrarlo por su ternura pero lo ignora.

_¿Enserio? ¿Realmente estás montando una escena de celos?_ pregunta Ladybug cruzando sus brazos.

_¿Enserio? ¿Marinette fue akumatizada?_ contraataca Adrien sonriendo de lado.

¡Qué excusa inventó su Lady!.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
